


Devil Is In The Details

by DesertLily



Series: Found Family Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Mazikeen gets the respect she deserves, Mazikeen needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Mazikeen had spent most of her existence trailing after Lucifer. She followed him with very few questions. But blind faith will only ever last for so long. It’s inevitable that she simply snaps.
Relationships: Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Found Family Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889911
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Found Family Bingo





	Devil Is In The Details

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'I hate you' prompt on my Found Family Bingo card!

Mazikeen knew she shouldn’t have left Hell. She had a  _ place _ there. She had as close to a life as a demon could possibly have! But instead, she had watched as the King of Hell himself made the decision to up and leave. Like an idiot, she had followed him. Maze told herself it was just to make sure Lucifer didn’t do anything entirely stupid and wasn’t at all because she cared for him. She was a demon. She didn’t care about people! Least it all the devil! They merely… worked together. She was loyal to him and she reaped the rewards of that loyalty. That was all. It was practically just a business transaction. Sure, they teased each other regularly and had their own dry banter but they were Not friends! Not even remotely. They were acquaintances at best. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. At least, that’s what she kept telling herself. Though, Lucifer was the only acquaintance she would have followed out of Hell with such blind and unwavering loyalty. 

Maze hadn’t known what to expect upon their return to Earth. Who knew what Lucifer was planning? What she definitely hadn’t expected was for the King of Hell to open a fucking  _ night club _ of all things. She also absolutely didn’t expect him to make her a bartender there. It felt like a downgrade somehow. Maze had gone from terrifying humans to serving them their chosen poison every night. It didn’t hold even a glimmer of grandeur. There were even points when it made her miss Hell of all places. At least she knew her place there. She had no place in the human world. Not really - unless you counted being hit on by inebriated humans every night. Truly, she lived a grand life! Though there was one thing she learnt from dealing with tragic humans every night; things could always be worse. It was oddly reassuring in a way. 

That wasn’t enough to make her thrive in the way Lucifer did. He was always...wild as he focused on his flavour of the week and simply...living. Maze, however, wasn’t given such luxuries. She had to work and pick up after him. And honestly? She was getting sick of it. Mazikeen at least had some sense of independence. If she wanted to spend eternity picking up after Lucifer then she would have stayed in Hell. Things weren’t that different there. “Maze, do this.” “You really need to do this for me, Mazikeen?” “Would you mind handling this for me?” She was his lap dog but what Lucifer didn’t realise was that this dog had sharp teeth and was far too eager to bite. That was what caused her to make the decision. 

“I’m leaving.” 

“...What?” She hadn’t thought it was possible to surprise the devil but the look on Lucifer’s face proved that it most definitely was. Typical. He was enough of a narcissist that the prospect of the universe not revolving around him had probably never even crossed his mind! What a shock! “Mazikeen, what do you mean you’re leaving?” His voice was calm but there was a hint of danger behind it; a warning. He never was happy when he didn’t get his way. 

Maze did her best to keep her face neutral and uncaring. “I said I was leaving. I’m sick of being treated like some sort of...puppet. I have my own agency and no desire to use all of it picking up your messes.” She turned her back to him, gripping the handle of the small suitcase she had packed with all of her might. The handle dented slightly beneath her grip. “So I’m leaving. For good.” 

As she turned to leave, Lucifer rose to his feet. “That’s hardly fair!” His protest fell on deaf ears. His words meant  _ nothing _ to her. 

“Do I need to spell it out for you?” Maze didn’t even bother to look at him as she began to walk away. The heels of her boots echoed loudly throughout the room. “ _ I hate you _ . I hate you with every fibre of my being and I’m just...done.” He didn’t try to stop her from leaving. For once in his entire existence, Lucifer didn’t say a word. 

She didn’t have a plan on what she would do next. Standing outside of Lux, she felt utterly...alone. She was isolated. She was lost.  _ Fuck _ . Maze just knew she needed to take it one step at a time. She needed to build herself up again. So she checked into the nearest hotel. It wasn’t entirely glamorous but it wasn’t rundown either. It was just...somewhere in the middle. Not like it really mattered to her. It was a place to stay whilst she figured out what to do next. With the curtains drawn, Maze found herself with no reason left to hide herself. She had no reason to appear entirely human. So she let herself change. She let go of her human guise. A quiet sigh escaped her as the left side of her face contorted; the flesh peeling away to reveal her true form. 

With the smallest uncertainty, Mazikeen entered the hotel bathroom. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. How long had it been since she had seen herself like this? How long had it been since she reminded herself that she was something far worse than a human. She was Mazikeen, the archdemon and head torturer of Hell. She was Lucifer’s former confidant.  _ She was crying _ . It was unnatural to her. It felt...wrong. Demons didn’t cry. Demons didn’t feel emotions enough to cry. Yet there she was. Crying her eyes out like some human teenager. No matter how many times she tried to wipe them away, more kept coming. So she just...let it happen. Mazikeen cried until she could cry no more. She cried until a numbness washed over her. 

At least, she told herself it was numbness; it was indifferent. It was  _ not _ loss. It was not regret. She didn’t regret anything. Even if she did, Mazikeen wasn’t the sort to go offering apologies and Lucifer wasn’t the sort to accept them. But...things hadn’t been entirely bad with him. There had been a few good moments. You didn’t spend eons with someone and not experience at least some form of fondness for them. Even if that person was the fucking Devil. There had been times that she did look back at with fondness. The occasional joke or casual conversation. She understood him and he had claimed to understand her. In her eyes, it was the biggest lie he could have possibly told. It was the lie that hurt the most. 

Maze spent a week in the hotel room. She never left nor opened the curtain. Every time a maid showed up, she found an excuse to send them away; to stop them coming inside. If they came inside then Mazikeen would have to hide herself again. It wasn’t something she was keen to do. Not anymore. She’d go back to Hell if she could but of course, she needed  _ him _ to get back down there. Everything about her always seemed to tie back to him. And deep down, she knew that no matter what she did next, he would find her. Not follow her. But  _ find _ her. Lucifer followed no one but himself. Maybe that was why she was so reluctant to try and plan out what she was going to do next. Maybe -

Her small bout of self-loathing was interrupted by someone knocking exactly three times on the door to her hotel room. “I’ve told you before; I don’t need room service!” She couldn’t keep the impatience out of her voice. 

“...I’m not room service, Mazikeen.” 

Almost instinctively, that voice had her moving towards the door. But she didn’t open it. Her hand rested on the handle but she didn’t open the door nor did Lucifer try to push it open. “What makes you think I would possibly want to talk to you? I’m done with you. For good.” 

There was a silence that felt like a lifetime after that. Finally, he spoke again. “Then don’t talk. Just listen.” Lucifer took a deep breath. If she didn’t know any better then Maze would say he was nervous. “I don’t think I’ve ever said these words before but...I’m sorry. You’re right. I’ve never quite had a habit of treating you with the respect you deserve.” Damn right he hadn’t! “For some reason, I got it into my mind that you were no different to every other demon that served me. But I was wrong. You have served me for eons. You followed me here. As tragic as it may seem, you are the closest I have ever come to caring in a long time, Mazikeen.”

She rested her head against the door. Fuck. She was crying again. When the hell had she gotten so emotional?! But the words struck something deep inside of her. Maze had never heard Lucifer apologise before. She certainly hadn’t ever seen him follow anyone before. Yet there he was standing outside of her hotel room as if he were capable of feeling regret. “...I still hate you.” With reluctance, she opened the door and stared him directly in the eye. 

“I know.” Lucifer hesitated for a moment before moving to wrap his arms around her. She had never been hugged before - not like this. But...there was a small part of her that wasn’t entirely opposed to it as she moved to return the hug. Who knew? The devil gave surprisingly good hugs. “My stubborn, wild Mazikeen.” 

“Careful. Someone might think you care.” She let out a quiet laugh as she spoke. Lucifer’s only response was to tighten the hug. It was in that moment that Mazikeen realised she had been right all along. Lucifer wasn’t her friend. For better or for worse, he was her family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Comments especially motivate me to write more! Or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr!


End file.
